


Orchestrated

by sharkinterviewee



Series: Starmora smut-shots [5]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Clit Rubbing, Consensual Kink, Developing Relationship, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fingering, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Happy Sex, Humor, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recently established realtionship, Sex Is Fun, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 03:05:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17541473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkinterviewee/pseuds/sharkinterviewee
Summary: Peter accidentally walks in on Gamora masturbating. Or does he?(It's an accident on his part, not on hers)





	Orchestrated

It was something they'd learned about Peter.

That he had a habit of walking in rooms without knocking.

He didn't mean to. He'd never had to knock before, hell, he didn't even have a room of his own, much less one with a door growing up with the ravagers.

Then he took off on his own with the Milano, and duh he never had to knock on his own private ship. It was his ship, he was the only one who lived there. The only time someone else was onboard was when he invited some company back for the night (sex, he was talking about sex).

When the guardians started out, it was the first time he'd never had reason to knock onboard the Milano.

The ravagers had no concept of privacy, so not knocking was just second nature by this point in his life. It was a hard habit to break.

Namely, he didn't.

It was a bit of an adjustment at first for the guardians, living in such close quarters with four other people.

But they'd quickly found out about Peter's habit of just walking into rooms, and learned to just lock their door by default unless they wanted him automatically walking in.

It was a simple solution, really.

Gamora never had a room of her own before. It was nice having privacy. A door with a lock was a luxury she'd never been granted before.

It was a simple solution to Peter's habit of walking anywhere about his ship.

They'd only been a team for a couple of days the first time he'd automatically walked into what was now her room, she was reading at the time, and gave him a death glare, and he apologized and gave the excuse that he wasn't used to knocking, seeming earnest enough.

The second time she thought he was doing it on purpose, and she started always locking her door.

It wasn't until she saw Peter automatically walking into Drax's room and then turn around and walk right back out with his hand slapped over his eyes and shouting sorry over his shoulder that she realized it wasn't an intentional thing at all.

She and Rocket had quickly learned that if they didn't want Peter automatically walking into their rooms, they just needed to lock their door. Drax never cared.

Over a year later, and Peter still automatically walked into his room with the intention of telling Drax something, and just walked back out because for the umpteenth time he'd walked in on a clothesless Drax who'd just gotten out of the shower or something cause seriously, dude never locked his door. He didn't even bother putting a hand over his eyes anymore, because by this point he'd seen Drax naked way too many times to bother covering his eyes.

* * *

Now they lived on the Benatar, and it was ingrained in the guardians that if you wanted Peter knocking on your door you had to lock it first.

And, after a year of living on a ship together with the rest of the team, Peter and Gamora were carefully starting to navigate a relationship. They started with dancing more often, and sometimes kissing. They hadn't gotten farther than that.

* * *

Gamora still kept her door locked most of the time, now that she and Peter had started this thing that they were. So he'd remember to knock first.

It was a system.

* * *

That's why he was so surprised. That morning.

Because he just walked into her room looking at the data pad with job listings to show her what might be a good one, and since he didn't get a face full of door, that meant that she left it open and he didn't have to knock.

That was the system, built out of necessity, now it was just normal. That's why he was so surprised.

He walked in, still reading the stipulations on the job posting, a bright smile on his face, her door already closed behind him by the time he looked up, excited to tell her.

His eyes widened though, and no sound made it past his open lips. He just froze.

Because Gamora was in her room. On her bed. She wasn’t naked.

No no no, she was still wearing a shirt. Tank top actually. Not wearing any pants or underwear though as her fingers worked between her legs.

Her eyes were closed, mouth hanging open and breathing heavy as she rubbed her clit. Oh shit.

He'd had this dream before. Xept this wasn't a dream. Gamora was definitely masturbating right now.

Fuck, how long had he been standing there? Too long. Too long to still be watching this. To still be looking at her.

Maybe he could still sneak out without her noticing.

God, he'd still have to tell her later today though. That was gonna be awkward as hell.

He was at least 92% sure she wouldn't pull a knife on him though, if he had a _really_ good apology. How was that even supposed to go?

'Hey Gamora, kinda walked in on you touching yourself this morning and saw way more than you probably intended for me to see for at least another month, maybe two or three, and now I can't stop thinking about how good you looked on your bed, how I wanted to suck your fingers of your come once you were finished, how I wished I could watch you masturbate all day, can't stop thinking about how fast your hand was moving between your thighs, how slick and _glistening_ your sex was, how perfect and mouth watering your cunt is, how turned on I was looking at you, and I've jerked off maybe 15 times since this morning thinking about it, sorry.’

Fuck, why was he still in here?! He needed to leave, he really did.

It had been god knows how long when he finally managed to turn around to leave, but he didn't make it even two steps before-

“Peter,” Gamora said, clearly addressing him as he tried to leave her room, not like moaning his name as she touched herself, which would've been so fucking fine.

Peter winced, still facing the door. “S-sorry” he stuttered, cringing so hard. “I came to- to show you something. Didn't realize you were busy,” he cleared his throat awkwardly, a flush creeping up the back of his neck. “I'll uh, I'll be on my way,” he said, taking another step, reaching for her door.

“Peter,” she said again, sharper, more reproachful. “Stop trying to leave.”

He sucked in a sharp breath, not sure if he was going to be able to talk himself out of this one.

“Turn around,” Gamora said.

“I'd really rather not,” he said, voice tight. If he turned around she'd see how hard he was, be able to make an educated guess about how he'd been standing there way too fucking long.

“Peter, turn around. Now,” she ordered, and he did as he was told.

Turned around to face her. Looking incredibly guilty, his whole face flushed a light pink.

He expected her to have covered herself up before having him turn around so she could chew him out.

He did not expect her to be in the exact same position, still uncovered, still _touching herself_.

She was rubbing her clit, albeit at a much more leisurely pace.

As if he couldn't have more blood rushing south.

“Do you know how many times I've left my door open the past week?” She asked, staring him down, like she was challenging him or something.

“No?” He squeaked.

“Three. Four now. This is the first time you've walked in before I finished.” She sounded, almost aggravated... impatient. Like she was pissed off it took him so long.

“Uh... what?”

“Come here,” she said, and he obeyed without even thinking.

Gamora didn't even have to say anything more than that, just motioned with her eyes, and he found himself sitting on the ground next to her bed, because that's where she wanted him.

It really was a complete disconnect- the realization that she _wanted_ him to walk in on her, to see, to watch.

He was still struggling to process that. He was sitting next to Gamora's bed as she rubbed her clit, because she intentionally left her door unlocked as she masturbated hoping he would walk in- did he catch that right?

It seemed impossible, but what was even more impossible was literally this situation he was in right now, Gamora's fingers still moving slick and fast at a pace that suited her, and this was the- what did she say? Third? Fourth time this week? She was aggravated that she left her door unlocked while touching herself four times this week, and this was the first time he finally walked in- like holy hell.

While she sounded frustrated it took him so long a second ago, now she looked quite comfortable, completely at ease.

Peter wasn't sure if he was supposed to keep making eye contact, even though he really, really wanted to focus on what exactly her fingers were doing between her legs right now.

A hint of a smile spread across Gamora's face, a little knowing, smug thing, and she closed her eyes, almost as if to take the pressure off him.

(That was exactly the reason- Peter just looked all cute and panicked, uncomfortable like he wasn't sure what was okay or not, what was allowed or not, and he just didn't know what to do and was scared to do the wrong thing-

Though it was clear he certainly _wanted_ to look at what she was doing with her hands right now rather than her face, and that's what she wanted too, so she closed her eyes so he wouldn't feel the need to keep making obsessive, frightened eye contact)

“You better be looking,” Gamora smirked, eyes still closed, in case he needed that last little edge of permission (she didn't open her eyes to check and see).

Peter sucked in a sharp breath. “O-okay,” he replied, voice deliciously strained.

It's not like Gamora wasn't already very wet and turned on, but she could feel her inner muscles clenching in arousal at the confirmation that he indeed was watching. She could feel herself getting wetter, the rhythmic tightening and clenching of her pussy as she continued touching herself with her eyes closed, knowing that Peter's eyes were on her, that he was watching her, watching her do this. She really wished she could open her eyes and _see_ the no doubt enraptured and hyper focused look on his face, maybe a little slack jawed, looking at her with the intensity and devotion that he always did but now tinted with lust and arousal that he had no chance of hiding, getting an unabashed pleasure just at the sight of her. But she knew that he would be too self conscious to actually watch her if he knew she was watching him right now, so she let her eyes remained closed, just soaking in this fantasy becoming reality right now.

Peter swallowed, nervously checking if she was looking one last time before his eyes flitted back down to her cunt again, this time letting his eyes stay, wander over her body, taking everything about her in at the moment.

Her thighs were a slight bit paler than most of the skin she usually showed, still a pure, true green, but softer somehow. Muscular too, thick and toned just like the rest of her, and definitely strong enough to kill him if he had his head between them (thought they weren't there… yet).

The black swatch of curls nestled between her legs seemed to emphasize the soft green tint of her skin even more, and her arousal was plain to see, messy and coating those curls as her fingers moved between, spreading the slick lips and pleasuring her cunt with straight edged fingers, not only focusing on her clit but rubbing up and down her sex in tandem.

Then, for a change of pace, Gamora slowly dragged her fingers up, up, until she was just circling _around_ her clit with just a single fingers, and she couldn't help herself. She peeked.

And the look on Peter's face as he watched her was much more gratifying than she ever expected (and she expected it to feel pretty damn good).

She only meant to peak, but instead kept her eyes open, her eyes on him, as she finally let her finger graze her clit, adding pressure as she circled the bundle of nerves, quickly over teasing herself and back to rubbing her clit with two determined fingers, absolutely enamored with the expression on his face, as Peter gazed, no, _studied_ her, like he didn't want to miss a second- like this was a once in a lifetime opportunity and he'd be a fool to give it anything less than his completely undivided attention, like this was at once a privilege and a blessing she was granting him right now, and nothing had ever been so important.

When her breath hitched, Peter's eyes flickered up to her face, but he didn't look away this time, didn't look uncertain, or sheepish, or guilty.

No, his eyes were certain, unwavering, intense and stormy, darker and somehow bolder too. Smoldering- that was probably the word she was looking for.

And so, so hot.

Peter licked his lips, subconsciously whetting them as he peered up at her.

“You, uh, want some help with that?” He asked, nodding down to her fingers still working between her legs. God, please say yes.

Gamora looked at him, unblinking.

“With my fingers,” he clarified.

For a moment he was afraid that he was going to get a knife to the neck like the first time they almost kissed, but then Gamora nodded, and he sighed in relief, letting out the breath he hadn't even realized he'd been holding.

Her fingers slowly slipped away as his fingers drifted to replace them, pressing against her hot flesh.

“What were you thinking about? When you were standing at the door?” Gamora asked, rocking her hips up as he started mimicking the way he had seen her touch herself.

“I wanted to suck your fingers,” he said, again without thinking. He was glad he wasn't, though.

Cause no sooner were the words out of his mouth than she was nudging her slick fingers against his lips.

He accepted them with a moan, his eyes fluttering shut at just how good she tasted. Fucking fantastic. Unbelievable. He coiled his tongue around her fingers, sucking and lapping them clean, not wanting to miss even a drop of what she was granting him.

And he totally went with it when she started moving her fingers in and out, slowly fucking his mouth as he suckled at her fingers.

When he opened his eyes again, hers widened, her mouth popping open like just the eye contact made it that much dirtier. It was clear she liked it that much dirtier.

To be fair, it was maybe the hottest thing he'd ever experienced in his life.

Sure, this wasn't exactly the most explicit thing he's ever done (pretty far from it), but who it was with made it the hottest thing ever. Gamora looking so- just fucking amazing.

Gamora looking surprised, like she hadn't expected to like it that much, an almost innocence to her expression discovering how much she truly liked fucking Peter's mouth with her fingers as he sucked on them and looked at her, made direct eye contact and he licked her digits and the arousal dripping from them with a moan.

Peter slipped a finger inside her, and Gamora gasped at the intrusion, her inner walls clenching in desire at the sudden yet not entirely unfamiliar sensation.

“That feel good?” He asked around her fingers, double checking as he slipped another inside her, still rubbing circles on her clit with his thumb, quick and light.

Her muscles tightened around his fingers for a second before readjusting and relaxing, in a way that, judging by the sound she let out, felt pretty damn fantastic.

Gamora's eyes fluttered shut and she nodded weakly, bucking her hips up, searching for more of him. “Mmhmm.”

It's not that she's never tried it before. She has, using her own fingers, moving inside of her. It's not that it didn't feel good- it always felt fine, pleasant enough, enjoyable, but much too mild. She just went with the more direct approach of rubbing her clit when she was masturbating. She couldn't really do both at the same time. Finger fuck herself and rub her clit with the precision she needed to orgasm. She almost always just went with the later, because while fingering herself felt nice, it didn't do much more for her than that.

But Peter was a different story.

For starters, his hand between her legs had a very easy time of fingering her and using his thumb to rub her clit in deft little strokes at the same time, and it felt _great._ Having both those going on at the same time.

And having someone else's hand between her legs instead of her own made it much easier to rock and roll her hips into the feeling, and made essentially humping into his hand a fucking great experience. God, did it feel good. He felt good.

* * *

He could tell she was getting closer, feel it in her body as he touched her, see it in the dramatic rise and fall of her chest, hear it in the sounds she was making as she started clenching her thighs ever so slightly around his hand as she bucked into his ministrations.

It wasn't a surprise when she climaxed, but he doubt he could have ever truly prepared for it.

Her leg jerked as her eyes clamped shut, her breath skittering as she squeezed her legs together, his hand still between them as the rush of pleasure flooded through her, her legs actually quivering as she squeezed them through the sensation, trying to get as much from her orgasm as possible, riding it out with sharp, jiltering breaths and weakly rolling her hips until the aftershocks had died down too, and she finally released his (slightly numb) hand as her hips fell back against the bed.

She was still panting as she came down, and Peter just watched her with the softest look on his face as he rubbed soothing circles on her inner thigh, warm and reassuring.

She was absolutely breathtaking.

* * *

And after all of that- what were the first words out of his mouth? Something sweet? Something profound? Something ridiculous?

Ridiculous, obviously something ridiculous.

“So, there a reason you left your door unlocked instead of just saying something to me about startin’ stuff like this?” Peter asked like it was the most casual thing in the world, a light little teasing hint at his tone and seeping out his smile.

Gamora barely managed to suppress the (fond) eye roll that accompanied so many things he did. She practically had it on reserve just for him.

“It seemed easier than telling you,” she said, like that's really all there was to it. Like he'd ever let her get away with that. A line said so neutrally and disinterestedly that he had a thought to ask how many times she'd practiced it over in her head.

When she checked back for his reaction at her almost diplomatically delivered reasoning, it was clear he wasn't going for it.

Peter raised an unimpressed eyebrow at her, calling her on her shit without even saying a word.

“And it turned me on…” Gamora admitted reluctantly, pursing her lips into a very adorable pout.

“Really. Couldn't tell.”

You'd think he'd won the lottery at the look on his face from the snort of laughter that sarcastic comment earned from her.

* * *

Peter shifted uncomfortably as he sat on the floor, and it took her a moment to realize why.

He was turned on, and his pants were uncomfortably tight from his erection. She technically couldn't see his crotch from her current position, but she was sure that was the case.

He had just rubbed her to orgasm while sucking her fingers. Of course he was aroused.

He didn't say anything though. Didn't hint about anything in return or some mutual aid, just shifted uncomfortably and tried not to draw attention to his current situation.

Suddenly Gamora rolled over onto her side, letting her hand fall over the edge of her bed and into his lap, pressing into him.

Peter's breath hitched as she felt up his hard on, a little surprise on his lips at the feeling of her touch.

“This okay?” She asked, less so about the sex thing and asking permission, more so about wondering if it was pleasant for him, and inquiring as to how it felt, not wanting to rub him through his pants if the sensation of being confined in his clothes was uncomfortable or unenjoyable for him.

But Peter nodded, very, very quickly, a high pitched sound at the back of his throat as she pressed into him again, palming him over the fabric.

She took almost as much pleasure in soaking up his reactions, watching him, making him squirm as she had knowing he was watching her.

Peter was very fun to tease. As much as he'd tried to build his reputation on being a roguish lady's man, he was easy to fluster and work up (at least if Gamora was the one doing it).

It was something she'd noticed- how he interacted with strangers and charmed them with the ease of a practiced flirt, but her, not so much.

At first she wondered if he was scared of her, because of the whole knife to the throat thing she did the first time he almost kissed her (to be fair, she almost kissed him too), and she wondered if that was why he wasn't as overt or suggestive with her as she'd observed him being with women he'd known less than two minutes in a bar.

But then she got to know him better, and she realized his restraint with Gamora versus strangers at bars was based upon receptiveness.

The woman he flirted with so naturally were always open to such advances, and reciprovative. He stopped flirting with strangers more and more as time wore on, as the guardians got used to each other as a team, but point was, in the early days, she'd seen Peter unabashedly flirt with women with that roguish charm Starlord had a reputation for, but the women were always open to and clearly receptive to him when he did.

And since Gamora wasn't clearly receptive to him flirting like that with her, he just… didn't.

And, as real feelings for her developed, Peter still didn't flirt with her- interact with her- the way she'd observed him interacting with women he was attracted to before.

Because Peter's forwardness when it came to stuff like members of the attractive sex came from a feeling of mutual comfortableness, and if that wasn't there, then he wouldn't be doing it at all.

She felt like a fool the first time she found herself jealous of the way Peter flirted with strangers he was attracted to, jealous that he didn't flirt with her like that.

It took much longer for her to realize that Peter did flirt with her, that's what all the playful teasing, warm smiles, adoring gazes, and asking her to dance all the time was- he'd just automatically adjusted his expression of the real feelings he was developing for her to what she was comfortable with.

It was that level of restraint, how Gamora was genuinely hard to read sometimes, how she knew him too well, how she made his pulse race just by smiling at him a certain way, how he was still careful to not be too much, how he was totally head over heels in love with this awesome badass chick who could kick his ass in a heartbeat and he'd just let her as long as he got to be close to her- all of that made it pretty easy for Gamora to fluster him when she wanted.

And when just a couple of words and a well placed look from her could get him all flustered, you can imagine what Gamora palming him through his pants got him. All hot and bothered.

Gamora was thoroughly enjoying the display. All the different sounds and expressions she got out of him, how pressing this way got her a light little gasp, how rubbing this fast made him bite his lip, just watching every minute change from every difference she made to how she was stroking him, Peter literally squirming and looking helpless to how good it feels in a way that really did it for her- just, wow.

Peter scrunched his hand up in her bed sheets as she rubbed his erection, closing his eyes, letting out a whine of her name. “ _Gamora_.”

Positively panting and she couldn't get enough of it, of him.

It was at that moment he realized he really wanted to kiss her.

Not instead of her palming him cause god no, he never wanted her to stop that, but he was filled with this sudden urge and insistency to kiss her as she rubbed him over his clothes.

“Gamora- I- I-” he choked out, unable to find the words, still leaning into her anyway, because he had to, he just had to.

She didn't seem to have any trouble guessing what he was so desperate for, leaning into him the rest of the way and pressing her lips to his, uniting them in a kiss.

A kiss that she pretty easily took control of, her tongue past his lips in a second, leaning into him and putting more weight on her hand to hold herself up, the hand that she had on his cock right now, and added pressure paired with Gamora tongue fucking him, was so fucking- just fuck.

Peter whimpered, panting into her mouth. As Gamora just took his.

She thought he'd waited long enough- so she increased everything they had him squirming until it was just too much to handle, his lips trembling and he came in his pants, Gamora still kissing him as she eased the steady pace of her hand on him.

* * *

Their lips finally parted, but they didn't. No, Peter rested his forehead against hers, and with a smile Gamora decided this was definitely worth the wait.

**Author's Note:**

> 2019 and I'm still horny
> 
>  
> 
> New semester, so any comments mean the world to this burnt out fic writer


End file.
